Moments Before Death
by Miss Jassie
Summary: The day Kikyou and InuYasha became enemies...How did InuYasha feel at that time? Does he truly hate the woman he had fallen in love with?


Author's Note: Another one of my old fan fics...This is a one-shot about InuYasha just momentsafter the arrow that Kikyou shot at him pierces his heart and connects him to the tree. I had written this with only little knowledge of InuYasha at the time, so Kikyou and InuYasha's relationship isn't portrayed accurately. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of the manga.

------------------------

Why? Why did it hurt so much to be hit by an arrow? That woman didn't care. She hit me with all her soul. She didn't think about my feelings orhow alone I really was. As the arrow pierced my chest, I thought I heard her voice call my name. No, it was an illusion. That witch would never call my name with sorrow...only with hate.

I knew I could stay conscious for only a little bit longer. I saw that woman, standing with the jewel in her hand. I despised her. Why? Why the longer she stood there, the more I wanted to grasp her hand? Was she really only here to taunt me? Or was she here to say a final farewell to her half-demon enemy? I squinted and saw that she looked at me with pity and affection.

I closed my eyes tightly and I said, with the last sound of my voice, "K-Kikyo..." After saying her name, my voice was gone, left to only be heard in death.

As I walked between the boundary of life and death, I saw scenes of my life flashing before me. I saw my mother, my mortal mother. Her tears from that painful memory made me wish that I was stronger, for her sake. I saw my demon brother, as he tormented me with remarks of my half-breed blood. I turned my back on it all. In death, I would be alone, and I would be left to watch all these past memories. In life, I would be alone, also, but I could also change my life, where I wouldn't be ashamed of the sorrow or pain any longer.

I wondered why she had shot that arrow at me. She could have stopped me with words, but she did not. As I pictured her face, I knew I had to see her again, to ask her why she had cursed me with an arrow. Had I angered her, with my desire to become a full demon? Did she really think I wanted to become a human? A human could not protect her, but a demon could protect her. The more the thought scorned me, I realized she wouldn't have wanted a demon for a protector.

I then heard a voice coming closer. I smelled the air around me, and I knew who would never fear to come so close to a demon. It was Kikyo. Not in fear, I heard Kikyo saying, quietly, "Don't worry, Inu Yasha. I will come join you. Your death will not be in vain. But for such a thing likethe Shikon Jewel..."

Yes, it reminded me. The foolish want for an item that would never be mine. The jewel. _That_ was the cause of all of this. That jewel, if only it had never been made. Kikyo, the keeper of the jewel, was my enemy. How could I have forgotten? Before I ever met her, all I wanted was the jewel. Now, I was nearly half dead, with an arrow connecting me to a tree. She had killed me. That woman, whom I had hated, I could hate no longer. Although she had killed me, I still knew that she somehow did it out of love. No matter what she did to me, it would always be for love. For some reason, I had forgotten that fact. And I would keep forgetting it, since my death was never certain.

So long had passed. It was like being trapped in darkness, and I was forever trying to escape. I heard running. I smelled a familiar smell. I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity...

I looked at the forest in front of me and said, "I smell her. The scent of the woman who killed me."

As I heard the running becoming closer, I saw that a girl, being followed by a centipede demon, was coming closer. I smiled. It was her, Kikyo. I finally had the chance to ask her after so long.

As the girl ran, I glared down at her, "I'm shocked, Kikyo. I thought it was below you to play with demons such as Mistress Centipede."

The girl looked up at me. No, it was not Kikyo. She glared at me and said, "Kikyo? My name's not Kikyo! My name's Ka-Go-Me. Kagome."

Perhaps my death was not certain after all.

-----------------

Final Thoughts: This one-shot fic is short and to the point. Mainly, I wanted to portray the feelings InuYasha felt for Kikyou...both of hate and love. Kikyou and Kagome make some appearances...butthis story was mainly InuYasha's. I really enjoyed writing a story from hispoint of view.

Also...please review!


End file.
